Neko Izaya Owner Shizuo
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Izaya wird nach einem Verfolgungsjagt mit Shizuo von einer Gang erwischt, nachdem diese ihn verprügelt hatten, injiziert ihm der Anführer eine Droge welche Izaya in eine Katze verwandelt. Shizaya, Cat/Izaya M for reason
1. Pilot

Neko Izaya Owner Shizuo

Summery: Izaya wird nach einem Verfolgungsjagt mit Shizuo von einer Gang erwischt, nachdem diese ihn verprügelt hatten, injiziert ihm der Anführer eine Droge welche Izaya in eine Katze verwandelt.

* * *

(Izaya´s POV)

Ich hatte einen richtig miesen Tag, zuerst hatte mich Shizu-chan mit einem Getränkeautomaten erwischt, er traf mich zwar nur am rechten Arm und glücklicherweise war er nicht gebrochen, so dass es mir immer noch möglich war zu fliehen.

Was mich zum eigentlich ärgerlichen bringt, ich entkam meinem Nemesis nur um in eine kleine Gruppe von Punks zu rennen, mit denen ich vor einiger Zeit etwas Spaß hatte nun ja den Spaß hatte Hauptsächlich ich. Nun ja, diese Punks fanden dies weniger witzig umso witziger schien es für sie zu sein mich jetzt in einem geschwächten Zustand vorzufinden.

Ich wurde kurzerhand entwaffnet und verschleppt ‚Vorsicht: Cliché' in ein altes, verlassenes Lagerhaus wo niemand mich hören würde.

Warum konnte man mich nicht in ein Luxus Hotel entführen?

* * *

Jedenfalls prügelten sie einige Zeit auf mich ein, keine Ahnung wie lange nach zwei Stunden, brauchte ich meine Energie allein dafür um wach zu bleiben.

Meine Schrei hatte ich von Anfang an zurück gehalten, aber als von mir kaum mehr ein zucken kam von ihren Schlägen schienen sie die Lust zu verlieren und traten mich nur noch hin und wieder und sie begannen rum zu brüllen und auf mich ein zu schreien.

Hab ich schon erwähnt dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, nun damit wurde es nicht besser.

„Hey, schrei endlich du Arsch!" brüllte der Anführer, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner fast leeren Bierflasche(seine 4te glaub ich) mir in den Bauch trat und seine Bierflasche knapp neben meinem Gesicht auf den Boden warf.

„Vergiss es Boss, der ist ausgelaugt, der zuckt ja nicht mal mehr."

„Ist der überhaupt noch wach oder besser lebt er noch?" damit trat man mich wieder und ich stöhnte leise. „Ja, er lebt noch."

„Tch, was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?"

„Ich persönlich wäre dafür ihn auf den Schwarzmarkt zu verscherbeln, wer würde nicht für den berüchtigten Orihara Izaya bitten, sein Gesicht haben wir schließlich nicht umgestaltet, ein nettes Sümmchen ist bestimmt drin."

„Ah, vergiss es, legen wir den Bastard um."

„Wir könnten aber auch.."

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!" schrie der Anführer, auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein tiefes grinsen, er schien genau zu wissen was er mit mir vor hatte.

‚Na, dann zeig mal her, Mensch'.

Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen was er tat, er schien eine Spritze aus seiner Jacke zu kramen.

‚Er will mich also unter Drogen setzen'.

Er griff mich am Schopf und injizierte die Nadel in meinen Nacken.

„Jetzt passt gut auf Jungs!" Zuerst geschah nichts, doch plötzlich aus dem nichts durch zufuhr meinen Körper mein Herz raste wie wild, ich hyperventilierte, meine Haut brannte, selbst meine Knochen schiene unter Feuer zu stehen, ich hielt dem nicht lange stand und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

 **Erika:** Ah, was soll das, dass ist viel zu kurz?

 **Ich:** Nun ne Idee die über mich kam und.. Sekunde warum beschwerst du dich, du bist doch die jenige welche in mein Studio eingebrochen ist, mich voll Quatscht und ich deshalb an keiner meiner anderen Geschichten weiter arbeiten konnte!

 **Erika:** Ich wollte bloß helfen..

 **Ich:** Erika.. ich mag auch Lemon und Hardcore aber es ist nicht hilfreich wenn du etwas schreiben willst, jemand hinter dir steht, jedes Wort kritisiert und bei(ihrer Meinung nach) guten Scenen zu kreischen wie das Fangirl die sie ist.

 **Erika:** Du weißt ich werde das trotzdem weiter machen.

 **Ich:** Ja, ja ich weiß.. ein versuch war es Wert, eine Sache noch.

 **Erika:** Ja?

 **Ich:** Hol Izaya und Shizuo zurück, die zwei sind abgehauen als du ins Zimmer gekommen bist, ich brauch Ideen.

 **Erika: Shizu-chan, IzaIza, Shizaya Time!**

 **Izaya/Shizuo: HILFE!**


	2. Neko Torture

Neko Torture

(Izaya´s POV)

Ich öffnete die Augen und das erste was sah waren Gitterstäbe.

‚Ernsthaft?' dachte ich entnervt. An unangenehmen Orten aufzuwachen ist nicht wirklich etwas Neues für mich, aber ein Käfig? Das hatte ich bislang noch nicht.

‚Nicht besser aber Neu.'

* * *

Meine Sicht war noch so verschwommen, dass ich nichts außerhalb der Gitterstäbe erkennen konnte, aber ich schien mich in einem Wohnzimmer zubefinden. Meine Sicht wurde allmählich besser, der Raum und die Möbel waren riesig, mehr für Riesen als für Menschen.

Plötzlich hörte ich Fußstapfen besser spürte sie, irgendwer stampfte hier wie ein Elefant.

Zwei gewaltige Füße standen nun vor dem Käfig und die Person welche ihnen gehörten beugten sich zu mir.

„Na, wieder wach Informant?" meinte der Anführer dieser Panks von gestern nur das er jetzt um einiges größer war als ich, unnatürlich groß.

Vor Schreck stand ich auf.. auf allen Vieren, nun noch geschockter sah ich an mir herunter und entdeckte schwarzes Fell und Pfoten. Ich schrie auf, doch stattdessen ertönte ein schrilles ‚Miau'.

Der Typ begann zu kichern.

„Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, du bist´ne Katze, Informant!" wieder miaute ich, ich wollte wissen wie und warum, aber nur schrille Töne kamen hervor.

Generft trat der Kerl gegen den Käfig.

„SCHNAUZE!"

Ich flog gegen die Stäbe und landete auf dem Metallboden, des Käfigs. Mein Körper, selbst wenn jetzt der einer Katze war noch von der Tortur gestern geschwächt und mein ‚Arm' wo Shizu-chan mich getroffen hatte schmerzte Fürchterlich. Als ich mich nicht bewegte öffnete der Kerl den Käfig und griff hinein, mein Instinkt übernahm die Führung, ich versenkte meine Krallen in seiner Hand, hisste und verkroch mich so weit wie es ging von ihm weg.

Zuerst krisch diese Pussy von Mann wie am Spies wegen vier kleinen Kratzen, doch wenig später begann er bei meinem Anblick zu lachen, als sei das hier das witzigste was er je gesehen hatte. Vermutlich war das für ihn das Witzigste was er je gesehen hatte.

„Na na na, wer wird denn, so böse zu seinem neuen Meister sein?"

‚Meister? Du? Von mir? Mach dich nicht lächerlich Mensch'. als ich meinen Gedanken mit Mensch beendete, fiel mir meine jetzige Position ein. Er war mir zurzeit überlegen.

„Wenn du willst könnte ich mich dich einfach mit samt dem Käfig an Hafen entledigen. Wenn du das nicht willst kommst du jetzt brav raus und machst keine Faksen." meinte er, wissend das ich nicht groß die Auswahl hatte, kroch ich aus der Ecke und tapste aus dem Käfig.

Nur wenige Schritte draußen wurde ich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in die Seite getreten, ich flog etwas bevor ich hart auf den Boden auf kam, es schmerzte.

Wieder ohne Vorwarnung packte man mich am Kragen und hob mich unsanft in die Luft, ich hisste und schrie unter Schmerzen.

„Hör jetzt genau zu du Vieh, kratz oder fauch mich noch einmal an und du Fliegst gegen die Wand, KLAR!" den letzten Teil brüllte er.

„Du warst einmal, der große Informant aus Shinjuku aber jetzt bist du bloß eine blöde Katze, Wenn du versuchst abzuhauen wird dich niemand erkennen und dich als Straßenkatze abstufen und wenn du nicht willst das ich dein lächerliches neues Katzenleben nicht in eine einzige Hölle verwandle, tust du genau was ich dir sage und verhältst dich wie ein liebes Kätzchen." Er grinste dreckig.

Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, was gesagt hatte stimmte, die Außenwelt ist nicht sehr Katzen freundlich und ihn wütend zu machen könnte noch schlimmer sein. Ich hörte auf zu zappeln und er kraulte mich mit einem Finger unterm Kinn.

„Siehst du, es ist viel besser wenn du kooperierst." Damit ließ er mich los. Und wie eine Katze landete ich auf allen Vieren, nur war meine Vorderpfote verletzt weshalb es trotzdem noch weh tat.

„Sieh dich ruhig um, in deinem neuen Zuhause, wenn du Glück hast überlebst du ´ne Woche." Mit diesen Worten ging er lachend und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ich hingegen versuchte den Abstand zwischen mir und dem Kerl zu vergrößern und lief in das nächst beste Zimmer, das Bad.

* * *

Dort hämmerte ich meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Fliesenwand und versuchte zu begreifen was passiert war.

Diese Panks hatten mir irgendwas gespritzt was mich in eine Katze verwandelt hat.

Der Anführer hat mich mitgenommen und hält mich in seiner Wohnung gefangen, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit oder –ort und nach seinem Gelächter nach war er im Sinne mich in weniger als einer Woche zu töten.

Ich musste hier raus aber wohin und vor allem wie?

Ich hörte wie jemand die Tür zum Bad öffnete, mein ‚Besitzer' kam rein und grinste.

„Na was treibst du hier?" damit packte er mich wieder am Kragen und schüttelte mich.

„Ah, wolltest du mal wissen wie du aussiehst, hier bitte." Meinte er und hielt mich vor dem Spiegel. In dem sah ich eine rabenschwarze Katze, mit kurzen, glatt, mattem Fell, ebenso der Schwanz. Was heraus stach waren die Augen, meine Augen, meine blutroten Augen, diese hatten sich nicht verändert.

Doch lange sah ich nicht in den Spiegel, abrupt wurde ich durch den Raum getragen und zurück in den Käfig gestopft und hämmerte einmal kräftig gegen die Gitter.

Er roch stark nach Alkohol, ich mochte den Geruch schon als Mensch nicht aber jetzt als Katze war er widerlich.

„Jetzt bleib schön brav und halt die Schnauze." Er setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und trank weiter Bier.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging. Wo hingegen ich nun versuchte diesen unermüdlichen Käfig zu entkommen, leider musste ich fest stellen, dass ohne Hände, Daumen und Haarspange, es sehr schwierig war ein Schloss zu knacken.

Es war demütigend und nervig, sogar noch nerviger als Shizu-chan, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Der Idiot war jetzt schon seit Stunden weg, draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel und ich bekam Hunger und Durst. Der Käfig war komplett leer. Ich konnte nur hoffen das der Kerl noch so viel Mitgefühl besaß mich nicht verhungern zu lassen. Aber ich hatte wenig Hoffnung.

Immerhin wollte er mich tot.

Des Wartens und Hungers überdrüssig beschloss ich etwas zu schlafen und hoffte das alles bloß ein langer Albtraum gewesen war.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Autor-chan?

 **Ich:** Ja?

 **Izaya:** Kann es sein das du mich hasst?

 **Ich:** Nicht mehr als alle anderen in Ikebukuro, denen du mal begegnet bist. Da war meine Racheankündigung aus meiner Geschichte ‚Entführt vom goldenen Monster'

 **Izaya:** Du bist herzlos, Auto-chan?

 **Erika:** Oh, keine Sorge, das ist eine Shizaya Geschichte, also weißt du wer dich retten kommt.

 **Shizuo:** Erzähl doch gleich den Plot damit du auch allen Lesern den Spaß nimmst

 **Erika:** Ah, stimmt also der Plot ist..

 **Alle:** _DAS WAR EIN SCHERZ, ERIKA!_


	3. Nekos Nerven brennen durch

Neko Torture 2

 _Der Idiot war jetzt schon seit Stunden weg, draußen wurde es allmählich dunkel und ich bekam Hunger und Durst. Der Käfig war komplett leer. Ich konnte nur hoffen das der Kerl noch so viel Mitgefühl besaß mich nicht verhungern zu lassen. Aber ich hatte wenig Hoffnung._

 _Immerhin wollte er mich tot._

 _Des Wartens und Hungers überdrüssig beschloss ich etwas zu schlafen und hoffte das alles bloß ein langer Albtraum gewesen war._

Es war mitten in der Nacht als der Kerl zurück kam, denn Mittag war er bereits angetrunken gewesen, jetzt war er komplett zugetrönt.

„Hallo~ Informant~" sang er angesäuselt, sein Atem stank so gewaltig das es einem fast die Luft abschnürte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, er packte den Käfig und schüttelte ihn, wenn ich etwas im Magen gehabt hätte wäre es mir wieder hochgekommen.

„Sag gefälligst was!" schrie er mit seinen stinkenden Atem, ich miaute worauf er in Gelächter verfiel.

„Hahaha…ha… der große Informant~ als kleines Kätzchen~ in der Gewalt eines so unbedeutenden Menschen~" lachend ließ er den Käfig auf den Boden fallen, ich hatte es satt so herum geschubst zu werden. Der Kerl ging lachend in einen Raum, sein Schlafzimmer vermutlich. Ich blieb im Käfig(welch Überraschung), dieser Typ wird mich noch in einem Rauch umbringen.

Was bezweckte er damit, was hatte er davon?

Davon mich in eine Katze zu verwandeln und mich dann zu töten. Gut wenn ich in dieser Gestalt sterbe, könnte man ihn spärlich einen Mord an hängen, aber er könnte sich auch nicht damit rühmen Orihara Izaya getötet zu haben. Erneut versuchte ich etwas zu schlafen und meinen Hunger zu vergessen, kurz darauf übermannte mich die Müdigkeit endlich.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte ich davon auf das jemand gegen den Käfig trat.

‚Wird dem das denn nie langweilig', dachte ich entnervt, nachdem ich mich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

Er öffnete den Käfig und bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte ob er mich wieder treten sollte, flüchtete ich unter die Couch.

Dem schien das nicht zu gefallen, tobend kam er angerannt und brüllte.

„Hey, komm da raus!"

‚Wofür hält der mich?'

„Gut~ bleib da unten aber sobald du nicht in den nächsten 3 Minuten da raus kommst bekommst du heute wieder nichts zu fressen oder was zum saufen." Aufs Stichwort meldete sich mein Magen.

In diesem Moment meldete sich mein Magen, gut komm ich halt raus. Kaum war ich draußen tappte er mir auf den Kopf.

„Fein, funktioniert doch auch ohne Gewalt, komm jetzt." Er ging voraus ich hinterher, ich fragte mich während ich ihm hinter humpelte mit was er mich wohl _füttern_ wollte, ich hoffte inständig keine toten Mäuse.

Als wir in die Küche kamen, setzte er sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und ich setzte mich in eine Ecke, da ich noch nichts für mich sah. Ich sah ihm beim Essen zu, wodurch mein Hunger nur größer wurde. Als er schließlich fertig war, warf er eine angebissene Sushirolle vor die _Pfoten_.

‚Wenigstens keine toten Mäuse' dachte ich und aß, dann stellte er einen Suppenteller auf den Boden, gefüllt mit Leitungswasser. So etwas Demütigendes wenn ich jemals wieder ein Mensch werde, mach ihm sein Leben zu einer schlimmeren Hölle, als jetzt schon. Als ich fertig war, packte er mich wieder am Kragen und ging mit mir ins Wohnzimmer.

Setzte mich auf seinen Schoß als er auf der Couch saß und hielt mich fest. Ich hingegen tat alles um von ihm los zu kommen.

Na na na~, Herr Informant~ ich hab doch gesagt du darfst weiter leben wenn du dich wie ein süßes Kätzchen benimmst und ein gutes Kätzchen liegt auf dem Schoß von seinem Meister und lässt sich streicheln~"

‚Meister, er wagt es wieder, niemand ist mein Meister'. Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff und versteckte mich unter der Couch.

Natürlich war er davon nicht begeistert er tobte wieder eine Weile in der Stube herum bevor er mich mit dem Staubsauger heraus scheuchte, er drängte mich in eine Ecke und packte mich an meinem Schwanz.

„Du mieses Drecksvieh", er hielt mich am schwarz über seinen Kopf und sah mir in die Augen.

„Ich sagte doch sei lieb", mit diesen Worten schlug er mich gegen die Wand. Es schmerzte und ich spürte, dass irgendwo von meinem Kopf Blut tropfte. Immer noch in seinem Griff hielt er mich nochmal an sein Gesicht.

„Hast du jetzt ver- AHH", als meine Sinne besser wurden, ritzte ich ihm mit meinen Krallen ins Gesicht. Mir reichte es der Kerl ging mir so auf die Nerven, aber mir wurde klar das ich es noch bereuen würde.

Wieder schlug er mich gegen die Wand, dort befand sich nun ein frischer Blutabdruck, er wollte mich nochmal dagegen schlagen als es an der Tür klingelte. Entnervt warf er mich unsanft zu Boden und ging zur Tür.

Ich merkte nur noch wie er voller Angst zurück lief, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

 **Izaya:** Autor-san~

 **Ich:** Ja?

 **Izaya:** Bitte sag mir das der Kerl wegen Shizu-chan vor Angst weg lief~ Ich will endlich zu meinem Shizu-chan~

 **Shizuo:** Aber in der Geschichte hassen wir uns noch am Anfang

 **Izaya:** Ich bin eine Katze, Shizu-chan würde mir als süßes Kätzchen doch nichts tun oder?

 **Shizuo:** *grinst und küsst Izaya* als liebes Kätzchen doch nicht, mein Floh.

 **Ich:** Erika was ist? Du bist so still, du hast noch nichts gesagt.

 **Erika:** Eine Shizaya Neko Geschichte und in den ersten 3 Kapiteln kein richtigen Humor oder Fluff… das ist Unmenschlich…

 **Ich:** Also bist du beleidigt?

 **Erika:** JA, vor allem weil das so eine Geschichte wird…

 **Kadota:** Was hast du gegen solche Geschichten?

 **Erika:** KEIN FUFFY!

 **Ich:** …aber Humor…


	4. Rette Neko

Rette Neko

(Shizuo POV)

Der Floh war seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr in Ikebukuro gewesen, obwohl es überall nach im stinkt. Auch jetzt seit unserem Kopf vor kurzen hatte ich das Gefühl, das er Ikebukuro nie verlassen hatte. Tom tappte mir kurz auf die Schulter.

„Denk dran, bloß einschüchtern, er hat die letzten paar male nicht gezahlt." Wir standen vor einem alten Gebäudekomplex. Der Kerl war ein Anführer irgendeiner kleineren Gang und wollte schlicht weg nicht zahlen, eigentlich gehörte der Kerl einem Kollegen von uns, da er aber beim letzten Mal unseren Kollegen beinahe Krankenhaus reif geprügelt hatte, wollte der Boss das Tom und ich das zurück Vordern.

Was mich betraf, war der Typ nervig(und stahl mir und Tom unseren freien Tag, nur wegen dem hatte uns der Boss heute los geschickt), ich würde eventuell seine Couch nach ihm werfen um ihn zum zahlen zu bringen und wenn er abhauen will, fang ich ihn ein, einfach, oder?

Doch sobald mir die Tür geöffnet wurde, dran der Geruch des Flohs so stark und deutlich heraus, dass ich einfach in die Wohnung stürmte.

Der Kerl ließ kreischend vor mir weg, doch der interessierte mich nicht mehr, nur eines Spuckte nun in meinen Gedanken. „IZAYA."

Ich stand nun wutschnaubend im Wohnzimmer und sah etwas was ich nun nicht erwartet hatte.

Einen Blutfleck an der Wand, nicht groß aber frisch.

Ich trat näher und sah eine kleine schwarze Katze, die sich nicht mehr rührte.

Ich hob sie vom Boden und sie zuckte mit einer Vorderpfote, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so minimal das man es fast nicht wahrnahm und Blut quoll aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf.

~Wut Black Out~

Das nächste was ich wusste was das der Kerl schlicht in der Wand steckte, mit Blutigen Gesicht und zerquetschter Nase.

Tom stand neben mir und rieb sich die Schläfe. Und murmelte etwas von „So viel zum einschüchtern." Und „mache Leute sind einfach krank" Und sah dann zu der Katze die ich immer noch auf dem Arm hatte.

„…lebt sie noch?" fragte er und ich strich leicht über den Rücken der Katze.

„Ja… macht es was wenn ich gehe?

„Nein, Nein, wir hatten sowieso nur den heute, ich kümmer mich um den Rest." Ich ging daraufhin ohne Umwege zur Tierklink.

* * *

Es war komisch, meine Beziehung zu Tieren war schon immer recht komisch gewesen. Tiere reagieren anders auf mich, entweder scharren sie sich um mich, kommen mir aber nicht zu nah. Oder wenn ich auf sie zu gehe behalten sie immer einen Abstand ein.

Shinra meinte Mal, dass sie vielleicht meine Autorität spüren wie bei einem Alphatier. Ich mochte das eigentlich nicht und hatte mit Tieren nicht viel am Hut. Naja, wenn ich sah das jemand einen Streuner jagt, katapultierte ich den auf den Mond oder teilte meine Milch mit den Katzen die in der Nähe wohnten.

Aber bei dieser Katze, es war etwas anderes, den Geruch den ich eindeutig als den von Izaya kannte, hang an ihr.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die Klinik erreichte, die Empfangsdame sah die schwarze blutende Fellkugel in meinem Arm und nahm sie mir sofort aus den Händen und meinte zu mir –Ich solle besser auf so ein zerbrechliches Haustier wie eine Katze aufpassen- bevor ich einwenden konnte das dies nicht meine Katze sei, schickte sie mich aufbrausend ins Wartezimmer(Ein Wunder das sie zuvor noch nach meinem Namen gefragt hatten). Sie meinte noch hastig mich später nach der Behandlung rufen würde.

Einige Stunden später wurde ich in ein Arztzimmer gerufen. Der Arzt saß an seinen Schreibtisch, das Kätzchen verbunden und in ein Handtuch gewickelt.

„So Heiwajima-san, ihr Kater hatte Glück im Unglück, die meisten Verletzungen waren äußerlich, außer einer Prellung der linken forder Pfote, können sie mir sagen wie es dazu kam?"

‚Kater also…' dachte ich.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein, außerdem ist das nicht meine Katze, ich fand sie misshandelt in der Wohnung eines Klienten."

„So? Nunn von den Ergebnissen her war diese Katze nie ein Streuner, ist jedoch nicht geschippt was ungewöhnlich ist. Wie lange hatte ihr Klient dieses Tier?"

„Keinen Schimmer, er sollte eigentlich überhaupt kein Haustierbesitzen." (Da Haustiere als Objekte gehandhabt werden, werden sie normal als Eigentum registriert wenn man sich Geld leid, als Rückablage).

„Nun ich würde diese Katze nur ungern dieser Person zurück geben, aber so würde sie im Tierheim landen, es sei denn…" Ich seuftze, ich kannte den Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie zu mir nehmen sollte, ich hätte angst sie versehentlich zu zerquetschen."

„Nun, dieser Kater braucht jetzt vielpflege, im Tierheim ist das spärlich."

„Ha, gut ich nehm ihn."

„Wunderbar, wenn sie wollen können wir ihn gleich schippen, aber dafür braucht er erst einen Namen." Ich überlegte kurz.

„Floh."

„Ah, sind sie sich sicher, Heiwajima-san?"

„Ja."

„Darf man nach den Grund fragen?"

„Er sieht einem Floh ähnlich den ich kenne." ‚Und er riecht wie er', dachte ich.

Ab da fragte der Doktor nicht mehr weiter und implantierte dem verletzen Tier den Chip in den Nacken.

* * *

Ich kaufte im gegenüberliegenden Tiershop einen Futternapf, Katzenfutter, Katzenshampoo, Katzenklo, Transportkiste und ein paar Sielzeuge. Ging daraufhin mit meinen neuen Haustier, zu meinem Apartment(in dem Glücklicherweise Haustiere erlaubt sind, nicht das irgendwer wagen würde irgendetwas zu sagen).

Floh schlief noch in der Kiste, ziemlich viel Aufregung für so einen kleinen Körper. Ich stellte die Kiste in meinem Schlafzimmer ab und stellte die anderen Dinge auf die Kommode.

Es war schon spät geworden, weshalb ich nur noch etwas Fernsah und wenig später ins Bett ging. Morgen würde ich mich mit der Katze beschäftigen, irgendwas sagte mir das sie anders war als andere Tiere um mich herum.

Doch das würde sich noch zeigen.

* * *

 **Ich:** Und was sagt ihr?

 **Erika:** Super Rettungsaktion, nichts anderes Hat der Kerl verdient dafür das er IzaIza verletzt hat.

 **Shizuo:** Stimmt, das darf nur ich.

 **Izaya:** Ah, Shizu-chan will mir wieder weh tun, hilfe~

 **Shizuo:** Schnauze Floh, du bist mir und ich mach mit dir was ich will.

 **Izaya:** Weiß ich doch~

 **Ich:** ich weiß nicht wie eure Beziehung funktioniert, aber irgendwie scheint es zu Funkioniern.

 **Erika:** Es ist eben SHIZAYA LOVE

 **Ich:** Ja, sehr _logisch~_

 **Erika:** Ist es!


	5. Neko s neuer Besitzer

Neko´s neuer Besitzer

(Izayas POV)

Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ich wachte kurz auf durch die laute Stimme einer Frau, sie schien jemanden anzuschreien, driftete aber wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich wurde ein weiteres Mal kurz wach als ich den Starken Geruch von Alkohol und anderen Chemikalien in die Nase bekam. Dieses Mal gelang es mir meine Augen zu öffnen und was ich sehen konnte, ließ mich sicher sagen, das ich mich in einem Operationssaal befand, bei den Instrumenten und an der Wand hängenden Röntgenbilder an der Wand(einer Katze), in einer Tierklinik. Doch lange konnte ich mich nicht wach halten und schlief abermals ein.

Ein letztes Mal erwachte ich, mein Körper tat noch weh aber es war erträglicher, weiter bemerkte ich das ich auf etwas extrem weichem lag. Aber vermutlich kam es mir nur so weich vor, wegen diesen elenden Metallboden, auf dem ich die letzten Nächte verflucht war zu schlafen.

Schwach öffnete ich meine Augen und sah.. Gitterstäbe, ich stöhnte und rollte die Augen, langsam wurde das ätzend.

Aber zu mindestens schien ich mich dieses Mal in einer richtigen Katzenkiste zu befinden und der Boden war weich..

* * *

Mein Körper protestierte lautstark gegen meine Versuche aufzustehen, also beschloss ich zu analysieren was mit mir geschehen war.

Meine Erinnerungen führten mich zu diesem Kerl wie er mich gegen die Wand schlug, wäre mein Körper nicht schon durch Shizu-chan an solche Behandlungen gewöhnt, hätte ich sicher nicht noch die Kraft aufbringen können dem Hundesohn zu kratzen. Ich erinnerte mich das es an der Tür klingelte, der Kerl hatte mich auf den Boden geworfen um aufzumachen, kurz darauf kam er panisch zurück gelaufen. Dann war ich also von jemanden mitgenommen worden, vor dem er Angst gehabt hatte, vielleicht eine andere Gäng, ich war danach in einer Tierklinik gewesen soviel wusste ich auch wenn die Erinnerungen daran etwas verschwommen waren, was mich vermuten ließ das wer mich aus diesem Höllenloch rausgeholte, wohl Mitleid mit mir gehabt hatte und mich dort hingebrachte, aber wohl auch nur weil Sie nicht wussten wer ich wirklich bin.

Jetzt befand ich mich in einer Wohnung, einer Person über die ich nichts wusste, nun ja das kann man ändern. Ich spürte eine Bewegung im Raum, gespannt sah ich zwischen den Gittern durch.

' _Los zeig dich, Mensch_ '. forderte ich mental auf, doch mir blieb das Herz stehen als ich diese groß gewachsene männliche Gestalt sah mit _blonden Haaren_.

' _ **NEIN**_ ' schrie ich innerlich ' _ **ICH**_ **SAGTE** _ **MENSCH,**_ **NICHT** _ **MONSTER**_ '

* * *

Shizu-chan stand vor seinem Schrank und zog sich um.

Was hätte ich im Moment nicht für ein Videohandy gegeben(und Daumen um es zu bedienen). Fertig angezogen sah er in den Käfig zu mir.

"Morgen Floh!", bei der Betitlung fuhr ich zusammen und versuchte mich in eine Ecke zu verkrichen.

Wusste er wer ich bin? Wenn Ja, würde das bedeuten das mich ein grausamerer tot erwartete, als ich bei diesen Mistkerl gehabt hätte.

Er hob die Kiste mitsamt mir hoch und ging irgendwo mit mir hin, ich konnte nicht sehen wohin und spürte das ich einem Herzinfarkt nahe war.

Lange trug er mich nicht 1 Minute oder weniger, als er die Kiste erneut abstellte. Doch es fühlten sich an wie Stunden, wo ich in der Ungewissheit herum tappte. In denen ich mir ausmalte was Shizu-chan mir antun könnte und würde. Angst, ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst in meinem Leben.

Als ich erneut durch die Gitterstäbe sah erkannte ich das wir uns in der Küche befanden.

Shizu-chan öffnete das Gitter und griff langsam hinein, mein Herz setzte kurz aus.

Doch bevor er mich packen konnte klingelte es an der Tür, er zog seine Hand oder besser Pranke, weg um und ging.

Ich holte einmal tief Luft, sah so aus als würden Türklingeln mir in letzter Zeit das Leben retten.

' _Ich muss hier weg, bevor er zurück kommt_.' dachte ich und versuchte aufzustehen, doch mein Körper streikte permanent mir zu gehorchen, es gelang mir gerade einmal aus der Katzenkiste raus zu krabbeln, bevor ich zusammen brach.

Was noch schlimmer war das Shizu-chan zurück kam.

Als er mich sah kam er auf mich zu und hob mich auf, vorsichtig, als sei ich aus Porzellan, sein griff um mich war sachte und er war angenehm warm.

"Du hast die Katze also adoptiert?" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter Shizu-chan, welche ich erkannte, sie gehörte Tanaka Tom, Shizu-chan´s Boss.

"Ja hab ich, als ob ich diesem Typen das arme Tier wieder geben würde."

' _Also war Shizu-chan wirklich derjenige gewesen vordem_ 'mein Vorbesitzer' _geflohen war, kann ich ihm nicht verdenken. Mir war zwar bewusst gewesen das er Schulden hatte aber ausgerechnet bei Shizu-chans Arbeitgeber, nun das würde auch heißen das er mich zudem Tierarzt gebracht und mich adaptiert hat, aber wie hatte er heraus bekommen das er Izaya bin._

Tom legte eine Hand auf meinen Kopf, vermutlich wollte er mich streicheln aber ich jammerte schmerzlich.

"Armes Ding, nun jetzt ist es ja vorbei, kommst du dann Shizuo?"

"Ja ich muss nur Floh noch seine Medikamente geben!"

"Floh?"

"Ja.. nun.. ich hab ihn so genannt."

"Warum?"

"Er sieht ein bisschen aus wie Izaya!" Damit hielt er mich vor Tanaka-san´s Gesicht, der mich anstarrte.

"Etwas, aber warum ausgerechnet Floh?"

"Izaya kann ich ihn nicht nennen, dass wäre geschmacklos, Floh ist okay.." 'außerdem.. riecht er wie Izaya, dieser Flohgestank."

' _Ich dankte Gott, an den ich nicht glaubte, dafür das Shizu-chan so simple gestrickt war.'_

Der Simplezeller holte eine Spitze aus einer Tasche, die war viel zu **groß** mit einer dicken Kanüle. _'Die wollte er mich wirklich verpassen, oder?'_

"Die ist ziemlich groß Shizuo!"

"Die ist nicht zum spritzen sondern zum füttern!" meinte Shizu-chan monoton.

Etwas erleichteter ließ ich ihn mir die Kanüle in meinen Mund stecken und leckte dieses bittere Zeug auf. Danach setzte er mich zurück in die Kiste und ging mit Tom zur Arbeit. Ich lag eine weile wach.

 _'So Shizu-chan ist jetzt mein_ Besitzer _, mal sehen für wie lange. Sobald er heraus findet das ich Izaya, wird's hässlich. Allerdings kann ich meinen jetzigen Zustand nichts ausrichten ich muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, danach musste ich hier so schnell wie möglich von hierflüchten. Aber zuerst gesund werden, das war jetzt erstmal am wichtigsten.'_ beschloss ich und schlief ein.

* * *

 **Ich:** Sorry das solange nichts mehr von mir kam, ich hatte mir eine kleine Pause gegönnt und als ich zurück kam nun...

 **Izaya:** Hatte Shizu-chan deinen Computer zerstört..

 **Shizuo:** Hatte Erika deine Notizbücher geklaut um daraus einen Yaoi- Schrein zu basteln..

 **Erika:** Und Izaya hatte all Daten auf deinen Computer mit einen seiner neuen Computerviren infiziert damit du alles neu schreiben musstet, weil ihm eine Scene nicht gefallen hatte und du an anderen Projekten gearbeitet hattest..

 **Ich:** *tränen* und keinem tut es Leid oder hat sich entschuldigt.. ich hang so schon hinterher und jetzt hab mehr im Real Life zu tun, das ich wohl erst wieder im nächsten Jahrzehnt was hochladen kann..

 **Erika: NEIN DAS DARF NICHT PASSIEREN!**

 **Ich:** Dann gib mir endlich meine Notizen zurück

 **Erika:** ..aber der Altar ist so schön geworden..


End file.
